The world wide web has exploded with new web sites. Today, most businesses want their product advertisements to reach the world market rather than the limited audience available before the Internet was invented. Regardless of how many potential customers visit the web site of the business, the web site must retain the attention of those potential customers. Even more important than the initial attraction, the web site must be constructed in a way that makes the customer want to stay and access more products, images, and items the web site owner wishes the visitor to access during their visit. If the web site is not initially constructed in a manner to allow or entice the visitor to access the objects of interest, there should be a tool to evaluate the visitor's activity on the web site and implement or offer solutions to modify the web site. The modification suggestions should allow the web site to become more efficient and easier to use for visitors, which would likely entice the visitors to make their user session longer and purchase more products. Unlike a physical store that a customer may visit, which has the entrance and exit pre-designed and somewhat controlling the visit, a web site may be exited at any time, and often is, if the web site visitor is frustrated at the complexity of navigating the objects of interest.
Despite the efforts of the prior art, there is still a need for a method that implements an accurate diagnosis of the web site, delivers solutions to repair the web site in an efficient manner, presents those solutions in a manner that the web site may be accurately changed to address the problems, or alternatively repairs the problems automatically.